06 Października 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5164 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5164); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5165 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5165); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.05; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:10 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Gwiezdne Wojny - Część szósta: Powrót Jedi (Star Wars VI: Return of the Jedi) - txt.str.777 129'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (1983); reż.:George Lucas; wyk.:Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Alec Guinness; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Raj; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:40 Natura w Jedynce - Życie ptaków - Sygnały i śpiew cz. 2 (The life of birds- Signals and song); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Plebania - odc. 1545; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:40 Klan - odc. 1934 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2035; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Opole 2010 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 15:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5166 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5166); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 5167 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5167); serial kraj prod.USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Plebania - odc. 1546; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 17:25 Kronika Drogi do Euro 2012; STEREO 17:30 Celownik; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Klan - odc. 1935 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2036; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:05 Wieczorynka - Proszę słonia - odc 5 - Znajomi w ZOO; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Wieczorynka - Nouky i przyjaciele - Magiczne farbki, odc. 14 (Le peinture magique) kraj prod.Luksemburg (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w rajdach terenowych - Rajd Faraonów; felieton; STEREO, 16:9 20:10 Pogoda - txt.str.777; STEREO, Na żywo 20:30 Ranczo - odc. 38 - Złoty deszcz - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Ratownicy - odc. 3/13 - txt str.777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Niepokonani. Niezwykłe historie; talk-show 23:00 Warto rozmawiać - Rosja - Polska - Europa ?; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:55 Wojna Światów; cykl reportaży; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Kino nocnych marków - W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 9 (Mystere, ep. 9); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Kino nocnych marków - W kręgu tajemnicy - odc. 10 (Mystere, ep. 10); serial kraj prod.Francja (2007); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 TELEZAKUPY 02:40 Boża podszewka II - odc. 6/16; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:35 Boża podszewka II - odc. 7/16; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:30 Wielkie porządki - odc. 5 (The Life Laundry); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:35 MASH - odc. 93/225 (MASH (s. IV, G 521)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1975); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:10 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 18/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - Męska decyzja, odc.23; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Małgorzata Pieczyńska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 59; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc.1 Amelia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 1/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); reż.:Ben Bolt; wyk.:Martin Clunes, Caroline Catz, Stephanie Cole, Joe Absolom, Ian McNeice; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 40 - Jezus futerkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Tak to leciało! - (76); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 466 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:05 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 765; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Program lokalny, Na żywo 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 19/48; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/63; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, Na żywo 18:35 Gorący temat; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 41 - Wycieczka; serial obyczajowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Bulionerzy - odc. 66 - Gra dżentelmenów; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 467 - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 766; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 517; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kino na maksa - Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) - txt.str.777 113'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Kate Kapshaw, Puri Arish; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:55 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VIII, odc. 5/17 (Crime Scene Investigation VIII, ep. 805); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:50 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 116 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 6 Brave Heart) - txt.str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:45 Pitbull - odc. 9; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 10; serial policyjny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:25 Indiana Jones i Świątynia Zagłady (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) 113'; film przygodowy kraj prod.USA (1984); reż.:Steven Spielberg; wyk.:Harrison Ford, Kate Kapshaw, Puri Arish; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:00 Azur i Asmar 9:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 58 9:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 59 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 57 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 58 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 204 Sezon: 5 11:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1518 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 179 13:00 Zamieńmy się żonami Odcinek: 79 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1156 14:45 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 15:15 Tak, kochanie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 205 Sezon: 5 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 81 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1157 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1519 20:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 342 20:30 Borat: Podpatrzone w Ameryce, aby Kazachstan rósł w siłę, a ludzie żyli dostatniej 22:30 Stand up - zabij mnie śmiechem Odcinek: 1 0:30 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 548 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 614 4:40 TV market 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1365 TVN 6:00 Mango - Telezakupy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 135 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1320 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 W-11 wydział śledczy 13:20 Detektywi 13:50 Niania Odcinek: 10 14:20 Niania Odcinek: 11 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 136 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1321 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 wydział śledczy 21:30 Top Model Odcinek: 5 22:30 Oszukać przeznaczenie II 0:25 Szymon Majewski Show Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 11 1:30 Po co spać, jak można grać? 2:45 Telesklep 3:10 Uwaga! 3:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 5 4:20 Rozmowy w toku TV 4 5:00 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 118, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:15 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 25, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:20 Morze miłości - odc. 25, Meksyk 2009 10:20 Osaczona - odc. 22, USA 2007 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 36, Meksyk 2008 12:20 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 KINOmaniak - magazyn filmowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Nie igraj z aniołem - odc. 37, Meksyk 2008 16:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 208, Meksyk 2004 17:00 Osaczona - odc. 23, USA 2007 18:00 Słoneczny patrol - odc. 26, serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 19:00 Morze miłości - odc. 26, Meksyk 2009 20:00 Negocjator - film sensacyjny, USA, Niemcy 1998 22:55 W głębinach Loch Ness - thriller, USA 2001 1:05 Wyścigi samochodowe - Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata - Rajd Francji 2:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:10 Iron Maiden - Live in Rio - koncert 4:10 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:40 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 07:00 Szansa na Sukces - Eleni; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Do przerwy 0:1 - odc. 5/7 Uwaga detektyw; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:55 Smaki polskie - Zrazy wołowe w sosie grzybowym; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 M jak miłość - odc. 748; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 Plebania - odc. 1536; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Polska 24 - Opinie; STEREO 13:05 Wilnoteka; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 9/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 242; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Jan Serce - odc. 5/10* - Zgryzoty; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 13* - Telewizja; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Muzyka Młodej Generacji - Exodus; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Skarby nieodkryte; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1536; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zabawa w chowanego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:00 Sport; STEREO, Na żywo 20:15 Wesele 100'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Wojciech Smarzowski; wyk.:Marian Dziędziel, Tamara Arciuch, Bartłomiej Topa, Maciej Stuhr, Iwona Bielska, Paweł Wilczak, Arkadiusz Jakubik; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Warto rozmawiać - Rosja - Polska - Europa ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów; magazyn muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Filmówka - Trochę wolności - odc. 5; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwny świat kota Filemona - Zabawa w chowanego; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:10 Plebania - odc. 1536; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 41 - Zbrodnia w bibliotece; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (19); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 5/18* - Interview; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Co nam w duszy gra - przeboje filmowe cz.1; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:10 Warto rozmawiać - Rosja - Polska - Europa ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia